Cubone Line/SM
Cubone can found at the bottom of Wela Volcano Park on Akala Island, it is moderately common to find in the grass. From XY, the trend continues where Cubone is much easier to find in the wild than the earlier games had it to be. Marowak has a new toy this gen, and it is a 'game-changer'. After training up your ordinary Cubone to Level 28, you'll notice that Marowak looks a bit different this time around. Marowak is the one of the lucky few (Gen I) Pokémon to receive a regional variant form in the Alola region, complete with a full retyping to Fire/Ghost. The radical shift between Cubone and Marowak is interesting to note, as your member can play two different roles for each form. As a normal Cubone, it can take advantage of STAB Ground moves to ward off the Fire and Rock types of the island it inhabits. It might seem ironic that Marowak is now part Ghost type this time, but an immunity to Fighting and Normal is always welcome. Its type combo rearranges its weaknesses and resistances a bit. Marowak now can check Ice and Grass types with ease, while having to be much more careful around Rock, Dark, Ghost, and its original Ground type. It may seem all great for Marowak, but be advised that its stats are the same as normal Marowak. It is slow at base 45 speed, has low HP and Special Defense which is not good for Water types, and base 80 Attack will gradually become mediocre as your team grows. Marowak's movepool isn't so great either, strong and actual STAB is pretty hard to come by. Shadow Bone is a specially tailored Ghost move for Marowak, hits hard and can also lower the target's defense. Unfortunately, GameFreak boned the creature by making Shadow Bone a Level 27 move, which is 1 level below Cubone's evolution point. You may eventually have to handhold Marowak until the late game's move reminder to get strong STAB moves. Speaking of which, Ground moves are a plenty but be advised that you lose STAB on those this time around. Don't let this discourage you from using Alola Marowak, general team support and TM usage will make this flaming bonehead shine even more. And if you are lucky enough to equip it with the Thick Club, be prepared to score plenty of 2HKOS. Important Matchups * Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): At this point, you will be a Cubone still most likely. It is best to level match the Totem at 22 or maybe a bit higher should you choose. At this point you will already have access to Bonemerang, which is your best move on the 4x weak Salazzle. The Totem's only attacking move is Flame Burst, which Cubone doesn't resist yet and can only survive once from it. Bonemerang, with or without Thick Club, is a guaranteed OHKO on Salazzle. One turn is all Cubone needs, but be wary if Bonemerang misses and you get poisoned instead. * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): Cubone no, Marowak yes. But by that point, you'll be a bit overleveled. * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): Ground moves cannot hit Golbat, so switch tactics. Use Headbutt or Rock Tomb, it can't do much to you. With Salandit, remember how you handled Salazzle. * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): In actuality, Cubone is the better choice here. Ground STAB is essential to beating Olivia's Rocks. Nosepass can only touch you with Rock Slide, which is laughable. Do note that Bonemerang breaks Sturdy. Boldore is a bit more tricky, because of Headbutt's flinch and Mud Slap's accuracy drop. But if your Cubone has good speed, you should be able to outspeed both Pokémon so far. Bonemerang is the game, even if it is a bit harder to take down. Lycanroc-Midnight is the more defensive variant, but it can't really touch you either as much. Be sure that flinch hax doesn't screw you over, and you're good to go. If you are Alola Marowak, stay out of this battle, as you are weak to Rock. * Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): Avoid this match if you are Cubone, it's not worth it. As Marowak, you potentially can take out Chinchou and maybe Shellder if you're lucky. But Araquanid is not worth it, Water Bubble patches it with a Fire resistance. This battle should be avoided. * Kiawe (Royal Avenue, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): It's not fair that Kiawe's Marowak is better than yours. Thank goodness it doesn't have Shadow Bone. As Cubone, you have the home advantage on all three Pokémon. Growlithe's Intimidate is tricky, so switch out or have someone deal with it first. It goes down easily either way. This is your daily reminder that Ground does not resist Fire by itself, meaning Ember will still hurt given your Special Defense. Even so, Rock Tomb takes care of Fletchinder easier than Growlithe. Marowak's physical moves will hurt, but you can survive to land a Bonemerang or two. Will-O-Wisp is your worst enemy here, as it stifles your attack. Kiawe is beatable, but you should heal a few times if possible. * Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): Don't even think about using Cubone here. As for Marowak, go ahead. Faint Attack on Phantump seems dangerous, but a good Flame Charge can put it out and also set you up. Shiinotic will take a few hits to down, but watch out for Astonish and especially Sleep Powder. The only thing Steenee can hit you with, is Magical Leaf. Have a field day. * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): If your goal is to kill Nihilego before it flees, this is what you must do. The most dangerous move here is Psywave, but that is stifled by its calculation being based on user level. One Bonemerang, on a 4x Ground weak Ultra Best with paper-thin defense, a definite OHKO. The defense boost is a hinderance, but you should have little trouble. Marowak has the same advantage despite losing STAB here. * Hau (Malie City): At this point, you should definitely have Marowak evolved. Lightning Rod is ideal because that means Psychic is Raichu's only way of hurting you. Which you can take at least one. Electro Ball will not hurt that much if you are Cursed Body. And who knows, you might disable it too. Rely on Bonemerang here. Vaporeon is the only Eeveeloution you cannot handle, avoid it if you are a Litten player. As for the starters, same game. Brionne is too dangerous with its Z-Move to handle, while Marowak manhandles Torracat and Dartrix with Bonemerang and Flame Charge. * Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): '''Lightning Rod Marowak absolutely wrecks Vikavolt, as it can only hit you with Bug Bite. You must watch out for the Charjabug, as it has Mud-Slap. Your main focus should be Vikavolt, use Flame Charge as it will most likely be the strongest Fire attack you have at this point. After breaking the Occa Berry, you can easily finish it off. If you are a Rock Head Marowak, you can still take non-Charge Spark attacks easily due to your high Defense. In fact, you could get lucky with Cursed Body! * '''Guzma (Malie Garden): '''Golisopod has Swords Dance and Razor Shell, which are both troublesome for Marowak. This one is a solid avoid. Ariados is much easier to deal with, despite having both Sucker Punch and Shadow Sneak. If you play smart with Flame Charge, you can take the spider out at least. * '''Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): '''Marowak definitely breaks DIsguise with Bonemerang, but it will be OHKO'd by a critical Shadow Claw. Neither Haunter or Gengar are fun matchups as well. Definite avoid. * '''Plumeria (Route 15): '''Marowak deals more damage to Golbat than it could hope to return, and resists Salazzle really well. * '''Guzma (Shady House): '''Golisopod no, Ariados maybe. Shadow Sneak is still a dangerous move. * '''Gladion (Aether House): '''Golbat won't do much with Acrobatics, and goes easily. Sneasel will hurt with Faint Attack, but go down relatively easy if Marowak outspeeds or takes at full health. Type: Null's Pursuit can only 5HKO at normal, while Marowak can outlast it at full health. * '''Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): '''Marowak will eventually die to Persian's Z-Move. Avoid. * '''Faba (Aether Paradise): '''While Psychic is a bit risky, Marowak can survive and OHKO with Bonemerang. Hypnosis + Nightmare is a dangerous combo as well. * '''Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): '''Ledian is not much of a threat, though it has Screens. Slowbro will defeat Marowak in a couple Psychic attacks. If Hau kills Slowbro with Raichu first instead of Ledian, Marowak can hold out on Ledian for a bit. However, Bruxish will hurt a lot with Strong Jaw Crunch and even Aqua Jet. Marowak is unlikely to survive even if Hau took care of Slowbro first. Marowak manages a 2HKO with Thick Club + Bonemerang, while Bruxish can move first with its 2HKO. Although, Marowak can use Fling + Thick Club to OHKO if the trainer is really daring. Hypno can only manage a 3HKO with Psychic at full health, but Marowak should again watch for Hypnosis. * '''Guzma (Aether Paradise): '''Golisopod is a clear avoid again, while Ariados can be handled with care. Masquerain is a bit tricky as it has Intimidate and Air Slash, but Marowak can bulk it out. Pinsir is a non-threat. * '''Lusamine (Aether Paradise): '''Clefable can 4HKO with Moonblast at worst, but can prolong with Cosmic Power. Unless a surprise Surf comes from Metronome, Marowak can take advantage by setting up Flame Charge and Swords Dance here. Otherwise, Bewear is the only other safe option for Marowak if it does not set up. * '''Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): '''A bad matchup for Marowak period. Note that its high defense is in check by its low HP, and even stats can't protect it from super-effective hits. * '''Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): '''Clanging Scales does a 2HKO on Marowak, while Flash Cannon manages a 5HKO. However, Marowak can only hope to 4HKO with Bonemerang. And Flame Charge is out of the question, given resistance and Kommo-O is already at +1 Speed. Marowak, should not face this Totem. However, it can easily clean Scizor or Hakamo-o if the Totem has been dealt with first. * '''Lusamine (Ultra Space): '''Despite some stat boosts, she plays exactly the same as before. Marowak should only face, Liligant and Bewear. * '''Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): '''Solgaleo's Steel STAB can only score a 4HKO while Crunch strikes a 2HKO. If Marowak is careful and has the Thick Club, it should start with Will-O-Wisp on Solgaleo. Bonemerang and even Flame Charge do high amounts. Remember that Solgaleo is a forced capture encounter. * '''Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): '''Moongeist Beam OHKOs. * '''Gladion (Mount Lanakila): '''Marowak easily deals with Crobat and Lucario, but should watch out for Weavile's Night Slash. If Marowak can outspeed, it can easily dispatch of Weavile with one Fire STAB. Water Memory Silvally is the only one that should be avoided, as Marowak can handle Grass and Fire Memory easily. Though, Pursuit can be a bit of a bother. * '''Hau (Mount Lanakila): '''Raichu goes down easily should Marowak have Lightning Rod, but Psychic will hurt a lot. Vaporeon is the only Eeveeloution that cannot be fought, Flareon and Leafeon are handled easily. Komala is difficult, as every move but Wood Hammer is around the 2HKO range. And Earthquake can OHKO with a critical hit. Marowak can only hope to 2HKO with Bonemerang, but will be outsped. It is advised to avoid this matchup, or lead with a Will-O-Wisp first. Decidueye manages a 2-3HKO with Spirit Shackle and Smack Down, while Marowak's Shadow Bone is a guaranteed OHKO and Flame Charge a 2HKO. Decidueye is the only safe starter matchup. * '''Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): '''Marowak should not be first, on the grounds that Hariyama has Knock Off and will nullify Thick Club in addition to hurting a lot. Primeape's Punishment is only a threat if Marowak has setup with Swords Dance, which it should not. Marowak 2HKOs with any of its moves. Bewear at worse, 2HKOs with Brutal Swing. Marowak also at best, 2HKOs with Flame Charge or 3HKOs with Bonemerang. Thus, it should play smart with Will-O-Wisp first. Poliwrath should be avoided at all costs. Crabominable can only 3HKO with Ice Hammer, while Marowak speed creeps and can 2HKO with Flame Charge. Or even better, Flare Blitz OHKOs if the Trainer can manage the risk. * '''Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): '''Marowak might have liked this matchup back in its Cubone days, but things have changed. Avoid. * '''Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): '''Sableye has a chance to OHKO with Shadow Claw. Marowak is too slow to hit anyone here. And to make matters worse, almost everyone on her team has a Special Attack that is super-effective on Marowak. Marowak unfortunately, loses to other Ghost types most of the time. * '''Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): '''Skarmory goes down relatively easy. Crobat's Air Slash 3HKOs, but Supersonic can be annoying to deal with. Marowak at best can manage a 2HKO, though Stone Edge has a good shot of an OHKO. Flinch is a pain however, so Marowak may want to heal after Crobat is down. Oricorio 2HKOs with Air Slash, but falls to Stone Edge in a OHKO. Flinch is the main problem again, but Feather Dance can be annoying in the long run. There is no shame in switching out Marowak, so that its stats can be reset. Mandibuzz manages a 3HKO on any move it has, while Marowak can get a 2HKO with Stone Edge. Flatter like Supersonic, is also annoying. Toucannon while it falls to Stone Edge in a OHKO, can hurt Marowak first and hard. Beak Blast is a 2HKO, and Rock Blast is a guaranteed OHKO if it hits all 5 times. Marowak should only fight if it has a +1 Speed from Flame Charge, and this does not take into account Stone Edge's chance to miss. * '''Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): '''Marowak should not be in front against Lycanroc, as it will likely set up Stealth Rock first before it outspeeds. While it does make it a bit difficult to come back in, Marowak OHKOs with Bonemerang. However, Lycanroc can also OHKO with Stone Edge or dent a lot with Accelerock or Crunch. Ninetales is a more favorable matchup, as it can only 3HKO with its moves. Marowak, can OHKO with Stone Edge or set up with Flame Charge as a 2HKO. Braviary can reset Marowak's stats with Whirlwind, or 2HKO with Brave Bird. Marowak can also 2HKO with Brave Bird, and thus needs a speed boost to secure the kill. Magnezone should only be fought if Marowak has Lighting Rod, and Bonemerang breaks through Sturdy for an OHKO. Marowak has no clear strategy on Snorlax, who can hurt with High Horsepower and Crunch. It should stay away from it. Primarina and Incineroar are clear avoids, but Decidueye not so much. At full health, Marowak can take a Sucker Punch or Spirit Shackle and OHKO with Shadow Bone. * '''Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): '''Lightning Rod Marowak enjoys this fight, especially since Bonemerang scores an OHKO. * '''Post-Game: '''Marowak has favorable matchups against most of the Ultra Beasts, and any Tapu not named Fini. The post-game is less hectic than the power creep during the last part of the main game, but Marowak should still be away from Pokemon with strong super-effective attacks. Moves At Wela Volcano Park, the level range for Cubone is 16-19. Meaning its initial moveset will be '''Tail Whip (16 only) / Bone Club / Headbutt / Leer / Focus Energy (17 only). Bone Club despite the accuracy, is good for STAB but gets overshadowed by Bonemerang at level 21. If you are not running Thick Club, Normalium-Z is perfect with Focus Energy, given that it is perfect to raise the crit chance and also the accuracy of Bonemerang much better. This is very gimmicky, as Cubone can't afford to set up with its speed. Headbutt is nice to hit Flying types, but Rock Tomb is literally where Cubone lives. At level 23, we have access to the risky Rage which takes too long to set up. False Swipe at level 27 is nice to weaken encounters, but the TM was early game and not worth a moveslot. At this point, you should hopefully now be a Marowak. At level 33, you get Thrash, which is one of the most dangerous moves in a Nuzlocke. Don't use it. Fling '''is thrown at us at level 37, but you seriously do not want to get rid of your Thick Club like that. Level 43 hands us '''Stomping Tantrum, but most Ground moves from this point are all worse than Bonemerang. You won't make an endeavor with Endeavor at level 49, so skip that. Now your patience is rewarded, with Flare Blitz at level 53, though that recoil is a huge risk factor. If only you had Rock Head still, but the move is nice to have as a last resort. There are many ways to retaliate after a Pokémon loss, but Retaliate '''at level 59 is not one of them. '''Bone Rush at level 63 is pitiful, you were doing fine without it. With that set, let's take a look at what the move relearner has in store for you when you get there. Flame Wheel does the same amount as Flame Charge, so it depends on preference. Hex and Will-O-Wisp can work in conjunction with each other, but the question of Special Attack is still there. Shadow Bone '''is not worth the extremely long wait Game Freak puts the trainer through, though it is the best Ghost STAB Marowak gets and should be acquired immediately. Anything Marowak can learn, Alola Marowak can learn that and more. '''Earthquake '''is unfortunately post-game content. '''Rock Tomb, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Stone Edge, are must haves to hit Flying types, though Alola Marowak may not need it as much this time. Brick Break has the utility of wrecking Normal and Dark types, which may annoy Marowak. Swords Dance '''is neat, so that you can set up boosts even more, though this is recommended if you are playing without the Thick Club. '''Ice Beam '''becomes a bit redundant, as Marowak can hit Grass just fine with Fire. '''Flamethrower has slightly more usefulness as a STAB move, but Marowak's special isn't so great. Now we can talk about the moves that Alola Marowak really only gets. Thunderbolt and Thunder are neat tricks to hit Water and Flying, so you could probably replace the staple Rock move with that. However Marowak should not be fighting Water in the first place, and the question of low Special Attack is there. Shadow Ball falls in the same rut, but it will be the only STAB you get for a while. Sunny Day is if you want to power up your Fire moves and stifle Water moves towards you, but it only lasts 5 turns. Flame Charge is one of the earliest STAB TMs you get, you should keep it despite its low power. It also helps alleviate the speed problem, which you shouldn't need to spam it too much in Alola. Will-O-Wisp is in Konikoni City, and you should definitely use it to lower your target's attack. However it will take a while as it requires a Ride Pokémon from the very last island. Keep in mind that Gen VII introduced a nerf to Burn damage, but that shouldn't bother you too much. Z-Moves should be noted in case you want a boost in strength, though this requires giving up your Thick Club. Inferno Overdrive can make Flame Charge more worthwhile, same with Never-Ending Nightmare and Shadow Ball, Tectonic Rage and Earthquake, and Gigavolt Havoc and Thunderbolt. Recommended moveset: Flame Charge, Bonemerang, Shadow Ball / Shadow Bone, Swords Dance / Will-O-Wisp Recommended Teammates * Water-types: Marowak needs someone to take Water attacks and hit back on Rock and Ground types. Marowak also helps take Grass types for its Water partner, and also Electric if it has Lightning Rod. Water types that can handle Ghost and Dark types are also welcome. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Poliwrath, Wishiwashi, Araquanid, Goliospod, Vaporeon, Carracosta, Gyarados, Primarina * Grass-types: Even better, these Pokémon can resist Water and Ground, and also attack back on those two types and Rock as well. Marowak takes Fire, Poison, and Ice well for them, a fast partner is usually ideal, but this is Alola so take heed. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Lilligant, Whimsicott, Tsareena, Lurantis, Leafeon, Shiinotic, Parasect * Dark-types: Should Ghost and other Dark types 'bug' you, this type also has good synergy with Marowak. Marowak handles the pesky Bug, Fighting, and Fairy types in turn. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Umbreon, Pangoro, Raticate, Persian, Mandibuzz * Fast hitters: All of Marowak's stats are anywhere from decent to good, save for Speed. Since it also has no way of boosting it to hit first, Marowak should always be complemented by at least one fast Pokémon on the team, preferably one without any shared weaknesses. Although in the Alola region, finding a genuinely fast Pokémon without shared weaknesses might be a harder task. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Crobat, Comfey, Tauros, Stoutland, Dugtrio, Ribombee, Pinsir Other Cubone's stats Marowak's stats * What Nature do I want? Although Speed-lowering natures won't hurt too much, they may hinder Flame Charge's usefulness, and the Alola region does no favors with low speeds already. Therefore, something that lowers Special Attack is going to be your best option. Jolly and Adamant are the first two that come to mind. * Which Ability do I want? Lightning Rod has slightly more usefulness as a extra immunity, but Cursed Body is ok too for the disable chance factor. Neither detract from Marowak's usefulness. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You should be evolved right after Olivia or the first Nihielgo fight, as Cubone is the ideal to handle both those fights. * How good is the Cubone line in a Nuzlocke? Its Speed and underwhelming damage output can be a problem in some occasions, but the very good bulk - decent even on the special side - compensate for its shortcomings. Marowak is a better-than-average Pokémon overall, even moreso with its new typing to handle threats it couldn't before. Those who played Marowak before, know well about what it can't and can do, and Marowak can do a lot of things. Such as tank and hit hard. Cubone's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Water, Grass, Ice * Resistances: Poison, Rock * Immunities: Electric * Neutralities: Flying, Psychic, Dragon, Fire, Steel, Dark, Ghost, Fairy, Fighting, Normal, Bug, Ground Marowak's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Water, Ghost, Dark, Rock, Ground * Resistances: Poison, Fairy, Steel, Grass, Ice, Bug, Fire * Immunities: Normal, Fighting, Electric (Lightning Rod) * Neutralities: Flying, Psychic, Dragon, Electric (Cursed Body) Category:Sun/Moon